Gas exchange chambers are used to monitor static states of plants and the composition of the immediately surrounding air once plants are allowed to exchange gasses with supplied ambient air.
According to an embodiment of the present disclosure, an open gas exchange measuring system is disclosed including: a controller; a test chamber; a customizable gas source that provides gas to the test chamber, the gas source being controlled by the controller, the controller providing for customizing characteristics of the gas provided to the test chamber as desired; and a measuring device.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a gas measuring system is disclosed including: a controller; a gas source; a measuring device; a plurality of fixed lower test chamber portions, each lower test chamber portion having a position suitable for receiving a test subject, and a moveable upper test chamber portion. The moveable upper portion being sealable to each of the plurality of lower test chambers; the controller controlling the composition of gas supplied to upper test chamber portion from the gas source, the controller controlling the position of the moveable upper test chamber.
According to another embodiment of the present disclosure, a gas measuring system is provided including: a test chamber; a gas source; a first test chamber portion; a second test chamber portion; a third test chamber portion; and a controller including a data storage member. The data storage member including a plurality of instructions thereon that, when invoked by the controller, cause the system to perform the steps of: placing the second test chamber portion in contact with the first test chamber portion; customizing gas flow from the gas source to the first test chamber portion to provide a first gas to the first test chamber portion via the second test chamber portion, the first gas having a first set of desired customized characteristics; moving the second test chamber out of contact with the first test chamber portion and into contact with the third test chamber portion; and customizing gas flow from the gas source to the to the third test chamber portion to provide a second gas to the third test chamber portion via the second test chamber portion, the second gas having a second set of desired customized characteristics.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. The exemplifications set out herein illustrate exemplary embodiments of the invention, and such exemplifications are not to be construed as limiting the scope of the invention in any manner.